Think Twice
by Bunny1
Summary: When it is revealed that Parker and Eliot are a couple, Sophie decides to test just how serious they are, while getting payback for a remark of Eliot's about her and Nate... and tumble into a conspiracy they could not have imagined... Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Hardison had no idea exactly _when_ it had happened. But he knew when he_ found out_- by his ill-timing of walking into the bathroom at Nate's apartment.

"Oh, oh, _hell_ no..." he was muttering, stomping back into the den.

Nate raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. Sophie, on the other hand, dropped immediately next to him on the couch. "What's the matter, Hardison?" she asked gently, her delicate hands on his left arm.

"I... uh... um..." Hardison fumbled, unable to get the words exactly out.

Eliot came out, his longish hair still wet, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. "_Knock_, dude."

Nate and Sophie started chuckling, figuring he had merely walked in on their hitter in the shower, possibly... well, having private male time... But, then, ten seconds later, Parker came out, fully dressed with damp hair.

"Nate, are there any cheerios left?" she asked, walking herself to the cupboard.

Nate's eyebrows went up to his hairline, and Sophie audibly gasped, both of them looking between Eliot and Parker, gobsmacked. Eliot fidgeted under the scrutiny.

"See? This is why we didn't tell you people..." he grumbled.

Sophie pounced the moment Parker sat down with her bowl of cereal. "Are you serious?" she demanded. "Or just taking care of an itch? Because, if that's the case, it could make things complicated..."

Parker's face scrunched. Not in that adorable way it did when she was pleased, but in the way when she was pissed off and about to do something... Parker-ish... in other words, a little nutty. Eliot hopped up.

"Oh, that's rich!" he blurted. "Considerin' you an' Nate acting like you're in some sixth grade romance half the time!"

Nate narrowed his eyes. "Sophie and I have history, for one. For two, we never consummated anything, because it's _complicated_. For three: Leave us out of this!"

Eliot glared right back. Sophie pouted, and, if he was reading right, so was Hardison. Parker, on the other hand... looked extremely fretful, and it tugged at him a little- okay, a lot.

"It's... been a while..." he hedged, reaching out a hand to yank Parker into a standing position. "And, not that it's anybody's damn business, but, yes, it's more than just knockin' boots." he said, putting an arm around her waist. "But, that's it: You know, now it don't need to be analyzed half to death and a constant of discussion." he said, pointing to the three of them. "That's that."

Parker looked pleased, kissed his cheek and nodded. Eliot gave a half grin, and walked her towards the kitchen.

Hardison leaned towards Nate and Sophie, whispering, "Did we just fall into _The Twilight Zone_?"

"Well..." Sophie whispered back, starting to look slightly smug, "there's a way to find out how serious he _is_..."

Nate frowned at her. "You're poking at a mighty grumpy bear with a cattle prod." he warned.

"Oh, not me, Nate..." she grinned, the smug tone in full force now...

_"I'll show him who's in a 'sixth grade romance'..."_ she thought to herself...


	2. Chapter 2

Later that afternoon, they had a case laid before them.

"He pretends to be a record executive." their client, Trisha sniffled. "But, he isn't at all... sure he gets you a few gigs, even a session or two in a recording studio, but, then you disappear, just like my sister."

Eliot frowned. "That sounds like an urban myth or something."

"So I've convinced myself my sister has vanished into thin air?" Trisha snarked.

Her shrill voice set Eliot's teeth on edge. He took an instant disliking to her. "Maybe she was trying to get away from you..." he muttered under his breath.

Nate shot him a warning look. "Ahem, Miss Anjuro, have you told the police?" he asked gently.

"Yes, but they are no help. I am desperate- she may be dead already; it has been two months..."

Sophie bit her lip. In all likelihood, given the situation, Benita Anjuro was dead already, but, the least they could do was give this poor woman some closure...

"All right, thank you for the information, and we will do everything we can, Trisha." Sophie said, and began leading her out of the office.

"Oh, thank you..." Trisha said, and impulsively hugged Sophie, who smiled a pained smile, hugging her back...

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Hardison had the information on Cesar Jiminez and his face looked grim. "Lookit... if she's alive... we need to find her. _Fast._" he said. "Hacking his system wasn't easy, even for me- and that's sayin' something- but, I found this..." he said, making a sliding motion with his hand, and moving the picture to the main screen for everyone to see.

What they saw was Trisha Anjuro's sister, Benita, wearing barely anything with a come-hither look to her face.

"From what I can see, he has many clients, both male and female. _None_ of them seem to "make it" very far, but about a third of them have disappeared since he's opened. He's smart about it, though: He doesn't take them all. Just one here, one there..."

"And, he's doing what? Making pornos?" Eliot asked, pulling a face.

"Looks like. Some of them were pretty rough, dude... "

"That's awful; we can't let him get by with that!"

"Of course not..." Nate nodded. "But, there's gotta be more_ to_ it than that..." Nate mused. "Well, we infiltrate. Eliot, you can sing, you can take care of yourself... Sophie, you're playing the manager."

Sophie nodded. "Right."

"What about you?" Eliot asked Nate, eying him.

"I'm a rich investor." Nate nodded. "Possibly with mob ties."

"Wouldn't that look more credible with a chippie on your arm?" Sophie smirked. "A mistress?"

"Well, now, I ain't puttin' on no wig." Hardison smirked.

"I think Parker will do quite nicely. I'll coach her on the flirting and such..." Sophie said, starting to lead Parker off.

"I'm not good at flirting..." Parker said hesitantly. "The last guy who got grabby with me in a bar I broke his fingers!"

Eliot's mouth twitched.

"Well, it's just Nate, darling- you'll just have to fawn over him, and then flirt a bit with this Jiminez bloke..." she soothed, leading her out of the room.

Eliot's mouth pulled into a scowl...


	3. Chapter 3

Eliot looked at Parker, fidgeting as Sophie fussed over her. She was wearing a push-up bra, and Parker usually didn't even wear one at all.

"You look gorgeous." Sophie gushed. "Now, there's a few more things we need to go over before you go in with Nate... At this end of the con, sometimes the men on the hook get a little..." Sophie hedged.

"A little what?" Parker asked.

"Grabby." Eliot growled.

"Ohhh..." she nodded.

"So, if he pats you on the bum, you-"

"Break his fingers." Eliot interrupted flatly.

"No!" Sophie scolded. "If she does that it will break character and wreck everything!" she said, tossing her hands up.

Eliot crossed his arms over his chest, and Sophie gave a long-suffering sigh, shaking her head at him. "_Gently_ move his hand away." she advised. "Here, I'll show you. Nate, c'mere."

"What?" Nate asked, looking up at her from under his hat.

"Come help me show Parker."

"You want me to grab your ass?" Nate smirked, amused.

"Well... yes, just as an example to show her how to fend off and still look ladylike..." Sophie grinned at him.

Nate smirked at her, walking over.

"Now, Parker, he's more likely to do it when you're alone, and not actually looking directly at him, like this..." Sophie said, leaning against a counter in a sexy pose, pretending to study the stirrer in her drink. "Well? You gonna go for it or not, Nate?" Sophie asked impatiently.

Nate reached out and gave her a small pat. Sophie gazed coquettishly at him, her hand barely grazing his as she moved it off of her. "Don't..." she giggled, in a tone that suggested she'd rather he do it again, and more. "My boyfriend's just over there..." she said, gesturing vaguely.

"Well, maybe I should get a distraction for your boyfriend..." Nate suggested in a husky voice, his hand going to her hip, and sliding up her ribcage, his thumb just barely stroking the underside of her breast.

Sophie smiled flirtatiously, clearly forgetting she was supposed to be teaching Parker to "deflect" such attentions...

"Okay, that's it!" Eliot burst out, and looked at Parker, one hand on her shoulder. "Some asshole treats you like that, facepalm his nose, right at the bridge, and then stomp on his grapes when he goes down! Con or no con... Flirting is one thing, but you don't let him... touch."

Sophie and Nate cleared their throats, clearly embarrassed as they pulled away from each-other. Parker gave Eliot her most pleased grin, and he flushed, clearly a little flustered himself.

Parker leaned forward and whispered in his ear, cupping her hand to make sure only he could hear, "Maybe if you're a good boy, later _you_ can... touch."

Eliot grinned at her, and then realized everyone else was around him and flushed hot red. "Ahem, ah, come on, Soph; we're gonna be late for the audition." he said, flustered, starting towards the elevator...


	4. Chapter 4

Cesar Jiminez was a type. That's the best way Eliot could describe it to himself. One of those types who thought he was sexy, smooth, hilarious, snappy dresser... but, in reality- none of those things. Of course, because he had the confidence and money, no one ever told him that. He tried hard to play the excited hopeful, the dumb cowboy, as Sophie chatted Jiminez up, but, it made him want to vomit. The guy was slime that had learned to stand erect. And, then, in she walked- Parker. _His_ Parker...

Nate's arm was loosely thrown around her, and Eliot noticed immediately that his wrist was on her hip, _not_ his hand. The hand remained open and falsely loose in the air. Eliot's mouth quirked slightly. Nate was not a stupid man, that he'd have to give him... He couldn't help looking at her, though, her beautifully toned legs accented by the silk stockings... his fingers itched to slide up those legs, reveling in the new softness, and then rip the stockings to shreds with his teeth...

"We are in a private meeting." Jiminez said shortly, though his eyes were all over Parker.

"Yeah, your secretary wouldn't take my message." Nate said belligerently. "Ned Foster, at your service." he said, handing the man a card with his other hand.

Jiminez eyed him weirdly. "And, what do you want, Ned Foster?" he demanded.

"See, I'm not so much for the music biz- personally, I think music stopped being good in 1985." he said with an affected laugh, smacking hard on his gum. "However, my girl here, she's into it, and it's her birthday... thought maybe I'd invest in the record business, buy her a venue to show it in..."

Parker scrunched her face up, smiling at him. "Isn't he just the most _adorable_?" she cooed, pinching Nate's cheek, _hard._

Eliot smirked, but then scowled at Jiminez, who was eying her up and down...

"Well, now, that's not easy to do... you need to come and let my boys check you out. We can't trust just anyone." he said carefully. "My office is just upstairs, come on."

He then tossed another glance to Parker. "Why don't you wait down here at the wet bar? Manuel will make you whatever you like, and I'll come back down to... entertain you while your man's upstairs with the boys." he said, giving her the up-down one last time before motioning to Manuel. "Manuel, take extra special care of this young lady..." he said, leading Nate upstairs.

Parker made a "yuck" face behind his back, but turned back towards the bar. Eliot's fists clenched so hard Sophie could swear she _heard _them.

"See? Told you this is making things too complicated..." Sophie whispered to him.

"I'm _not _making things 'complicated'!" Eliot whispered back, annoyed.

"You're _thisclose_ to breaking cover, darling..." Sophie said gently.

Eliot growled, walking over to the bar, and sat down, trying to maintain the casual look.

"Ahem, can I have a Guinness, please?"

The bartender nodded, handing Parker a shot and went to the fridge.

"So, are you serious with that outfit?" Parker blurted.

Eliot knit his brows at her. "I..."

"You look like you're in a Billy Ray Cyrus lookalike contest."

"My... _manager_... picked this out." he said through grit teeth.

Parker grinned at him, downing her shot. Manuel handed Eliot his beer, and smiled at Parker.

"So, would you perhaps like a buttery nipple?" Manuel asked, eying her.

Eliot glared at the man. "What did you just say?"

"It's a drink, dude." Parker said. "It's... what I had before." she said, showing him the shot glass. "Half Bailey's half Butterscotch Schnapps. It's really good, it's like one of those Grandma's purse-type candies, but with _alcohol_!"she said happily. "And, yes, mas, mas..." she said, tapping the bar.

Manuel turned back to the bar to mix her drink, and Parker lowered her eyelashes at Eliot. "You're all twitchy..."

"Am not..." he mumbled peevishly.

"Are too..." she sing-songed.

Manuel gave Parker her drink, catching a good glance down her dress when he did so, which, of course did not escape Eliot's eye.

"So... Perhaps you would like to go for a walk with me while they are busy upstairs, no?"

Parker snorted and started laughing. Manuel frowned.

"What?"

"That's the best you can do? Really? Oh, you really are bad at picking up women, aren't you?" Parker laughed. "Let me give you some tips..."

Eliot smirked, and Sophie pinched the bridge of her nose...

Meanwhile, upstairs, Cesar and his men were finding what Hardison had laid out on the computer for them to find, the information about Ned Foster, who had as much or more money than Donald Trump...


	5. Chapter 5

"So far everything's working real well," Hardison said, "except he's gonna want to see your venue."

"So, let's go steal ourselves a venue." Nate said cheerfully.

Parker, meanwhile, was curled up on the couch like a cat, sleeping.

"He was certainly impressed with you, Eliot..." Sophie grinned. "Or maybe it was my convincing skills that got him to have you perform tonight at 'Candi's' venue." she smiled, using air quotes for Parker's fake name.

"Please, the man uses his penis like a divining rod to make his decisions; he's stupid." Eliot muttered. "I mean, there's no _way_ he's the big boss here."

Nate nodded. "Eliot's got a point; Cesar is corrupt, greedy and paranoid, but he's also a little too easily swayed." he mused, rubbing his chin. "I think he's just the chum in the waters... we need to find the _real_ shark, and by hooking Cesar, we will draw him out."

Hardison nodded. "I'm looking, trust me, but if there's someone else in charge, they're wicked smart. They're so in the shadows they don't even seem to exist... but, I'll find him..."

"Or her!" Parker burst out loudly, slightly slurred, from the couch. "That's very sexist- could be a broad!"

Eliot smirked. Parker wasn't much of a drinker, and she'd had one too many of the deceptively light-tasting cocktails.

"You're gonna have one hell of a hangover." Eliot said, flopping next to her on the couch. "You puke on me, it might be over." he teased.

Parker gave him the evil eye, but he just grinned at her.

"Just doing what Sophie told me to do... she said sometimes alcohol helps, and, plus, if you're drinking, you're not blurting something out you shouldn't."

"Like, giggling and telling the man he smelled like fish frying in mayonnaise?" Sophie asked pointedly.

Parker giggled unapologetically. "He _does_... Besides, you told me to take a sip everytime he seemed pleased."

Sophie nodded. Eliot shook his head. "This is your end, Sophie; you're the one should be doing this role."

"We needed two in this type of role, Eliot; you know that." Sophie sighed. "It's the con."

All Eliot wanted was to get this over with and punch that scum in his big stupid mouth...

* * *

While Cesar was out of his office, meeting Nate and Co. at Candi/Parker's venue they "acquired"- with an anthrax scare- Parker and Hardison prepared to break into the offices.

"Where's Candi?" Cesar asked. "I was hoping to see her- this is her club, after all."

Nate shrugged. "She lets the drinking get away from her sometimes; she's sleepin' it off at my place. Besides, I'm the one dealing with the business end here. You really think _she_ handles the money?"

"Right..." Cesar nodded, tugging at his collar a bit.

Eliot wrinkled his nose as a large puff of some kind of fruity musk met his nostrils- and threatened to singe his nose hairs.

Then, another man came in, with slicked hair and a Dior suit. He didn't just look sharp- he looked like something out of the pages of a perfect 1960s businessman. Crisp, sharp... good looking, understated...

Sophie approached him. "May we help you?" she asked him.

The man smiled pleasantly at Sophie. "Hello... I'm here for a business meeting my underling called... I'm Donald Hunnicutt."

"Donny!" Cesar called out. "This is the place... what do you think, nice, no?"

Nate assessed him, and tapped on his ear-bud. "Did you catch that name?" he muttered.

* * *

From Hardison's end, he said, "Oh, snap... dude, we're in a lot of trouble..."


	6. Chapter 6

"This dude is more connected than Gotti, but no one can _prove_ it. He keeps his hands clean somehow. He's got his hands into more honey pots than Winnie the Pooh." Hardison said to his teammates.

Suddenly, Parker, dangling upside down from the duct in the ceiling, was right in front of Hardison's face.

"Gah!" he screamed like a little girl, causing them all to wince, except for Parker, who was grinning like a chessy cat.

"Boo." she whispered cheerfully.

"Did you find something, woman, or are you just trying to make me pee myself?" Hardison asked grumpily.

"Little of both." she grinned, gracefully, flipping down to the floor. "I found some blueprints and documents, but they don't make sense."

"We'll look at 'em when we get back to my place." Nate said quietly.

Parker leaned up, fixing the tiles on the ceiling so that no one would know they had been there, and Hardison pocketed the thumb drive he'd used to steal the computer files.

Back at the club, when Nate walked back over to Hunnicutt, Sophie smiled widely at him. "He's agreed to come and hear Kent at your club tonight, Mr. Foster." Sophie said.

Eliot's mouth twitched slightly at the name. Parker had helped Hardison with the fake IDs, and had named him "Kent Clark". He tried to tell them they would get caught with that, but Sophie said it_ sounded_ like a country singer name, and Hardison said geeks_ do _stuff like that to their kids all the time... Well, when he had a kid, he'd be sure to give him a good, manly sounding name... something he might not get punched for in the sandbox. Though, considering it was _his_ kid, he'd be teaching him by that time not to take that...

"Well, that'd be great, Hunnicutt- we open at six."

Hunnicutt nodded. "Very good, if I like what I see, then we can discuss a little business, Mr. Foster."

"Looking forward to it..." Nate nodded at him.

* * *

When they got back to Nate's apartment, Hardison had a black eye.

"What happened to you?" Eliot asked, slightly amused.

"Ask Catwoman over there." Hardison said.

"Oh, stop being a baby; I got you out without getting caught, that's the main thing!" Parker huffed. "Big baby."

"I told you, I don't like swinging on those cables- don't walk away from me when I'm talkin'..." Hardison said, following her.

"Okay, enough, you two; what did you find?" Nate demanded.

"Jiminez is just this dude's patsy, man." Hardison said. "He's setting up something huge, and if something goes wrong, and shit rains down, Jiminez takes the fall. Entirely." he said.

"It's impressive, actually." Parker said, throwing the blueprints onto the table. "He's planning this _huge_ heist on a scientific research company- we haven't figured yet if he's after something in particular or just a grand swipe- and he's got it set so well that _they_ are practically making the delivery to Bogotá _for_ him."

Nate nodded. "It's what I'd do."

"Nate... there's another problem..." Hardison hedged. "In at least four of his 'legitimate' firms? Guess who takes care of insurance, makes sure things go right?"

"Sterling?" Nate guessed, a flat tone.

"Yup, the man himself..."

"Works out, I owe him some bridgework." Eliot said with a growl.

"We have to tread lightly here, in case he sticks his big fat nose in!" Sophie argued.

"Right now, let's focus on getting the club full tonight, getting Hunnicutt to trust us..." Nate dismissed. "And, remember that in case of... unwanted guests... we'll need plans B through D already worked out..."


	7. Chapter 7

Backstage, hidden behind some curtains, Parker was snuggled up to Eliot, and they were kissing passionately. His hands had slid up her sides, pushing her- thankfully longer this time- skirt up, and he paused momentarily, and began moving his hands around her bare pelvic area, and looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Did you forget somethin', doll?"

Parker smirked at him. "Candi didn't seem like she was the type that liked panties." she shrugged. "I mean, I thought I should get really into my character, like Sophie does. So, I skipped the hose and skivs."

Eliot groaned, feeling himself growing hard as his surprisingly gentle fingers met the smooth skin of her freshly waxed... He suddenly pulled back, flustered, and started adjusting her skirt back down.

"Don't stop, I was two minutes from happy..." Parker pouted.

Eliot grinned, kissing her gently on the forehead. "We can't get caught, remember? You get a little loud sometimes, sugar."

"Oh, right..." she nodded, smiling.

"Tonight. I promise..." he said, sighing as he lay his forehead against hers. "Okay, you best go out there... Sit on Nate's lap." he said suddenly.

Parker knit her eyebrows at him. "What?"

"Just... trust me. He'll behave himself, and it'll look more like something 'Candi' would do."

_"Besides, turn about's fair play, Sophie..."_ he thought to himself with a slightly wicked smile.

"Anyhow, if you're doing that, Jiminez and Hunnicutt won't do anything to make you break character."

_"Or make **me** break character..."_ he thought silently.

Parker nodded. "Kay, sure." she said, walking towards the tables...

Sophie gave Parker a look when she sat on Nate's lap, but, to Nate's credit, he did his best not to look surprised, and just went with the flow.

"There ya are; thought you'd miss the show." he said, patting her on the hip.

"Oh, no... wouldn't for the world, honeybear." she said in a ditzy impersonation of a New Jersey accent.

Eliot walked onto the stage, and Parker caught his eye. He smiled at her, giving a wink, and then looked out at the audience as he picked up his guitar and began playing...

_When you see a deer you see Bambi_  
_And I see antlers up on the wall_  
_When you see a lake you think picnic_  
_And I see a large mouth up under that log_  
_You're probably thinking that you're going to change me_  
_In some ways well maybe you might_  
_Scrub me down, dress me up but no matter what_  
_I'm still a guy_

_When you see a priceless French painting_  
_I see a drunk, naked girl_  
_You think that riding a wild bull sounds crazy_  
_And I'd like to give it a whirl_  
_Well love makes a man do some things he ain't proud of_  
_And in a weak moment I might walk your sissy dog, hold your purse at the mall_  
_But remember, I'm still a guy_

_I'll pour out my heart_  
_Hold your hand in the car_  
_Write a love song that makes you cry_  
_Then turn right around knock some jerk to the ground_  
_'Cause he copped a feel as you walked by_

_I can hear you now talking to your friends_  
_Saying, "Yeah girls he's come a long way"_  
_From dragging his knuckles and carrying a club_

_And building a fire in a cave_  
_But when you say a backrub means only a backrub_  
_Then you swat my hand when I try_  
_Well, what can I say at the end of the day_  
_Honey, I'm still a guy_

_I'll pour out my heart_  
_Hold your hand in the car_  
_Write a love song that makes you cry_  
_Then turn right around knock some jerk to the ground_  
_'Cause he copped a feel as you walked by_

_These days there's dudes getting facials_  
_Manicured, waxed and botoxed_  
_With deep spray-on tans and creamy lotiony hands_  
_You can't grip a tacklebox_

_With all of these men lining up to get neutered_  
_It's hip now to be feminized_  
_I don't highlight my hair_  
_I've still got a pair_  
_Yeah honey, I'm still a guy_

_Oh my eyebrows ain't plucked_  
_There's a gun in my truck_  
_Oh thank God, I'm still a guy... _

As everyone applauded, Sophie smiled, looking at Parker, and thinking how what Eliot had picked out fit so nicely with the two of them, how cute they were together... And, then Hunnicutt spoke.

"All right, I think we may be able to do some business." he agreed. "One one condition: I like things to run smoothly, and for that to happen lots of quiet little things have to happen- details I can't 'be bothered with." he said. "We'll need to have a meeting with the man who handles that for me."

Nate felt his mouth go dry, and for the first time in months, his entire body ached for a scotch. "And, who would that be?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"James Sterling."


	8. Chapter 8

"We are screwed!" Hardison said later, as they were all gathered back at Nate's.

"Oh, no, we ain't screwed," Eliot spat. "we're just dropped the soap in the shower screwed!"

Hardison gave him a look of strained patience. "Yes, _thank_ you..."

"Well, obviously, we can't just waltz into that meeting and expect Sterling to uphold our alibis..." Nate said thoughtfully.

"Oh, ya think?" Eliot growled grumpily.

"What we _need_," Nate said patiently, "is to deliver him a smoking gun. Without even being physically there."

"And, how the bloody _hell_ are we gonna do that, Nate?" Sophie demanded.

Nate smiled widely.

"It spooks me out when you make that face, man..." Hardison said.

"Well... we'll come up with it on the fly..." Nate began.

"Sodium Penthathol!" Parker blurted suddenly, rushing to her purse.

Everyone looked at her making the same faces they usually did at her little odd outbursts.

"You keep truth serum in your purse?" Hardison demanded.

"Oh, I keep lotsa good stuff in there; never know when it might come handy." she said, proudly holding up an unopened syringe.

Nate's hands smacked together. "All right, then. Sophie can sneak it to him, flirt with him, and when it kicks in... ask all the right questions."

"And, I'm just supposed to show up at his apartment out of the blue in the middle of the night without it seeming weird?" she sniffed.

"That, my dear lady, is your specialty." Nate said with a smile.

Sophie gave a modest shrug/smile back, and Nate knew it was all in motion- until a cellphone in Parker's purse made a noise. Parker frowned, picking it up. It was a bedazzled pink one- the one Sophie had given her for her Candi persona.

"I've got a text." she said in a doubtful tone, yet, there it was... "It's from Donald Hunnicutt."

Eliot grabbed the phone, seeing some red when he saw what the text implied. "How the hell'd he even get your number?" he demanded.

Parker shrugged. "Well... he said he might have a question for me about the club, so he asked for it. I gave him the fakey one, not the real one. I'm not an idiot."

"I encouraged her to, because we couldn't break character." Nate said.

"He's a pig." Eliot said disgustedly.

"I think Parker has to be the one to go, I'm afraid."

"No, hell no- and don't give me that it's because she's mine or somethin', it ain't that!" Eliot said, getting in his face. "It's a bad idea, because she may be slick enough to get it into his drink, but she has no filter. This is _Sophie's_ area!"

"Well... for tonight... it's gonna have to be Parker's..."

"Don't worry, we'll be watching you, and in your ear, coaching you all the way..." Sophie soothed, putting an arm around the young blonde...

* * *

When Parker walked in, she was nervous, but she took a lot of deep breaths.

"Just remember what I say, Parker..." Sophie said soothingly.

Parker nodded, looking at Donald, who was wearing a silk bathrobe and pajamas.

"Are you nervous?" Donald asked her.

"No, no... I'm just not sure I should be here; my boyfriend, he wouldn't like it..."

"Just relax, have a glass of water..." he said, and went to the sink, pouring them each a glass.

Parker very slyly dropped her purse, and when he went to help her pick it up, squirted the clear liquid from the syringe into his glass. She gave him an overly innocent smile, and Sophie facepalmed, thinking she'd blown it, but, Donald smiled back at her.

"You're... you know, you're very pretty, Candi..."

Parker nodded dumbly.

"Take a sip of the water, Parker, it might encourage him to do the same, like yawning."

Nervously, Parker grabbed the water, and started chugging it. Donald grabbed his glass and took a few sips himself before sitting it down. Parker's glass was empty when she sat it down.

"Sodium Penthathol at this dose takes four minutes to take effect; stall for time before you start on your questions."

"I'm... I'm sorry, water goes right through me; where's your bathroom?" she asked.

"Down the hall, second door on the right, and don't be so nervous, okay?" he said with an almost kind, encouraging smile, patting her on the thigh.

Parker fought back the urge to punch him or vomit, and nodded with a pasted-on smile, and quickly walked herself to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Nate looked over at Eliot, who's face looked stony and impassive- but he knew him, and he could see the anger flickering behind those blue-green eyes...


	9. Chapter 9

"Parker- it's been long enough!" Sophie said sharply. "You must get out there_ now_, before that small dose wears _off!_" she warned.

Parker came out, looking sleepy and rubbing her eyes and cheeks, but otherwise all right.

"What the hell's wrong with her?" Eliot demanded, looking at the camera.

"I don't know..." Sophie frowned worriedly.

Donald was on the couch, looking dopey and relaxed, when she sat down in front of him. She looked a little confused, so Sophie got in her ear again. "Ask him point blank questions, Parker." Sophie urged.

"Hey, smart-ass!" she blurted, and Nate pinched the bridge of his nose. "What illegal dealings do you have, and how are you hiding it?"

Donald grinned at her. "Alot..." he said proudly, fully under the effects of the drug now, "I'm planning to wipe out my own pharmaceutical company for the insurance money, and then resell the drugs in Bogotá. And, Jiminez thinks he's doing crooked music business and porn films under the table for me? But, he's on the hook if it ever gets found out that I'm selling these people overseas as sex slaves..."

Parker made a disgusted face. "Is that all?"

"Oh, no, there's lots more..."

"Parker!" Sophie instructed. "Ask him where the evidence can be found."

Parker suddenly looked very confused, and then fell over in a heap on the floor. Eliot rushed out of the van and towards the fire escape. Hardison, Sophie and Nate were quick to follow, but Eliot got there first. He picked her up and gave her a small shake.

"Parker?"

But, she seemed almost paralyzed, and just made a sound like a weak, mewling kitten. Eliot handed her off to Sophie. "Get her out of here!" he yelled, and glared at Donald. "What the hell'd you do to her?" he demanded, grabbing him by the throat.

"Roof-" he wheezed, but that was as far as he got, because Eliot began raining blows on him, and the ex mercenary wasn't holding back...  


* * *

When Parker woke up, her mouth was dry and she had a massive headache, but Eliot was asleep in the chair next to her bed, his feet propped up.

"Eliot?" she croaked.

He hopped up instantly at the sound of her voice. "Hey, ah, you okay?" he asked, his eyes searching her face in concern.

"Thirsty." she said a bit pitifully.

Eliot's mouth quirked, and he handed her the cup of ice-water with a straw in it. She took a few sips. "I'm okay, you know. I have my own personal Superman."

Eliot leaned down and gathered her into his arms, burying his face into her clavicle. Her eyes softened. "Oh, hey... shhhh..." Parker whispered, running her hands through his silky brown hair. "Everything's okay... right?"

Eliot nodded. 'Promise. We, ah, gave Sterling a little package. A gift wrapped copy of Hunnicutt on tape admitting everything, and the documents to back it all up." he nodded. "Man was he pissed he couldn't get us instead, though..." he smirked, but then turned back serious. "Promise me somethin', though, doll?" he asked gruffly.

"I'm not good at promises..." Parker said hesitantly.

"I won't ask you somethin' stupid, like don't scare me like that again, cause you will." he said with a light smirk. "But... maybe we could stick to what we're best at, and you leave the flirting with the douches to Soph?" he asked, giving her puppy eyes.

Parker smiled. "Now that... that I think I can arrange... on one condition?"

"Anything." Eliot said, relieved.

"Crawl in here and keep me warm?"

Eliot grinned, sliding into the hospital bed and wrapping his arms around her from behind, and she snuggled up into his massive warmth. The Thief and The Hitter- not the likeliest of combinations, but... no one ever accused Parker of taking the likely route, and for the first time in 29 years, she felt completely safe, and loved, and home, in her cowboy's arms...


End file.
